


Never

by Intrepid_Inkweaver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrepid_Inkweaver/pseuds/Intrepid_Inkweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one thing he wanted and now knew he could never have. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and it's been sitting in one of my notebooks ever since. I rather liked it, so I thought I'd upload it.
> 
> ~II

Castiel had never expected anything from the Winchester brothers—not for himself, at least. He didn't need anything from them. Sure, some gratitude once in a while would be nice, as would a little respect, but he could live without. It wasn't like they respected anyone else outside their family. He was just the angel that had pulled Dean out of Hell and given up everything for them, after all. What was he to them, compared to each other?

No, he didn't need anything from them, but there was one thing that he wanted, and at this point knew he'd never get.

Dean.


End file.
